I Just Want My Best Friend Back
by TheAuthorSelection
Summary: The Winter's And Frost's are spending Christmas together,but one thing, Jack and Elsa's friendship had just gone BOOM a few days before and are no longer friends, but they each want the same thing for Christmas,Will they get it?


**GUYS OMG IT'S ME! I bet you're all wondering "A THOUSAND YEARS!" Well let's have a talk, I didn't die, I didn't stop loving Jelsa, I got STRESSED can you believe it? I never get stressed! Well school was to much, and so was trying to do this. I HAVE started the Epilogue for "A Thousand Years" And I'm about done...almost. I think it could be out by after Christmas? Maybe Tommorow even! We'll see, After your done review and say If you missed me or not!(Feel free to rant)**

_**I Just Want My Best Friend Back**_By TheAuthorSelection

It was December 21rst, the first day of Winter and Jack and Elsa,age 8 were in Elsa's attic, playing with some old toys they had found lying around.

"Jack give it back!" Elsa said as Jack held a doll over her head,being a bit taller then her he had an advantage "Heh heh, Nope!" He laughed as Elsa helplessly continued jumping, then she jumped high enough and caught the doll, but Jack had a such a strong grip on the doll it tore in half "HEY! You idiot you broke my doll!" Elsa screamed at Jack, and without even thinking she grabbed Jack's toy and smashed into a thousand pieces on the floor.

"I can't believe you did that!" Jack yelled back at her "Your the worst friend ever!" He shoved her and she fell backwards "MOMMY" Elsa cried, "I wish you weren't even my friend anymore" she screamed at him

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

No sooner then they had said that, Elsa's parents had come upstairs and Jack's Mom had to take Jack and Abby home, who had been really angry at her brother for ruining her and Anna's playdate, But he just told her to shut it.

* * *

While Elsa was in her bedroom,alone trying to fix her doll Anna opened the door "So you broke up with your boy-friend" she sang and ran away when Elsa through a pillow at her,singing about Jelsa, or some nonsense. **(How Ironic XD)**

Elsa felt horrible,now that she thought about it she missed Jack, it was her fault the doll broke after all, she wished she could say sorry to him cause he was. It was just like at Halloween, maybe things would turn out okay?She had no clue, she just wanted her best friend back.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve now and Elsa,Anna and their Mom were doing some last minute Christmas shopping ,when they saw some guy dressed as Santa taking pictures with children. Elsa REALLY didn't want to go but Anna and her mom insisted, she usually would've been thrilled,but this time, this tim it was different.

Jack wasn't going to be in that picture.

So they waited in line and they took pictures and then Anna jumped off and ran to their mother, Santa Claus told her to stay "I was going to ask both of you but it seems your sister has run-off, so I'll just ask you" he smiled at her through a beard that didn't even look fake, although he looked young he was maybe 50 "What do you want for Christmas?"

Tears came to Elsa's eyes "My best friend, I just want my best friend back" Santa looked confused, so Elsa explained him the WHOLE story from start to finish, their was nobody else in line so Santa told her not to rush,and her mother stood a distance away and smiled at her daughter. When she was finished, Santa smiled again and reached into his big bag beside him and pulled out a brand new toy, the exact one Elsa had broken.

"Here give this to Jack, I was going to give it to my grandson but you need it a lot more then he does" Elsa hesitated for a moment before taking the brand new toy from him,she jumped off but before she disappeared from hearing distance she turned around and asked Santa "What's your real name?" He smiled at her

"North" **(Hmm where have I heard that name before? :D)**

* * *

It was now Christmas day and Elsa waited anxiously for the Frost's to come, she hoped her and Jack would become friends again, she cradled the wrapped box in her hand holding Jack's present the toy North had given her, when she heard the doorbell ring.

"ABBY'S HERE!" Anna squealed as she ran to the front door,followed by her father who warned her to check before opening it. Elsa looked at the kitchen doorway and saw her mom come out to the living room and place a plate of gingerbread cookies on the coffee table.

As soon as Anna saw Abby they squealed so loud that the Parent's and Jack had to cover their ears so they wouldn't become deaf. And holding each others hands the overly excited girls ran up stairs. The parents came into the living room so that the Frost's (Discluding Abby of course) could warm up, they talked for a little before they all went different ways, the father's went to the garage to talk about cars or whatever, and the mom's went to go and finish dinner.

Which left Elsa and Jack alone.

Jack had had his hands in his pockets for the whole time and they both sat in silence for a while,staring at the floor when they simultaneously looked up, and blue mirrored blue as their eyes made contact, Jack removed his hands from his pockets bringing out a box as well "I got you something Elsa" he handed the gift to her as Elsa did the same.

They opened the gifts and they're eyes widened in surprise, they had received the gifts they had broken, Jack his toy and Elsa her doll. "Where did you get this?" they both said, they smiled "North" they said at the same time again. Elsa ran up and hugged Jack,he did the same. "Thank you so much Jack, I'm so sorry" she told him "Me too" he replied "Friends?" he asked, "Forever Jack"

They had both gotten exactly what they wanted that Christmas, their best friend.

**YAY that was just under an hour! I probably have to add more, have to make it to 1000+ Did you like it? I loved it! Review please!**


End file.
